1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure utilized to support a plurality of pallets for movement along an inclined path due to the force of gravity and more particularly to a structure for controlling and retarding movement of the pallets and providing an effective support for the pallets during their movement with the path including a plurality of sections each of which is independently controlled by a speed retarding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conveyor structures in which the conveyor is provided with a backing rail to support the load carrying flight of the conveyor are well known and various types of brake mechanisms associated with conveying apparatuses are also generally known as exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,443, June 25, 1929 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,638, May 15, 1962 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,726, Sept. 20, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,092, Dec. 14, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,921, May 7, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,712, Jan. 27, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,025, Feb. 18, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,536, June 23, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,598, May 17, 1983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,706, Aug. 11, 1981.